


Colliding

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff not Fear, Mentions of Legends Crew, Mentions of Supergirl, Mentions of Team Arrow, Mentions of Team Flash, OverHeat, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Keeping all his attention on making sure he didn’t bump into a member of the Legends crew, he didn’t noticed Felicity stumbling towards him until they were colliding. He reached out to steady her with his free hand, dragging her into him to stop her from tumbling over.“Mick,” she called out happily, voice loud with just the tiniest slur to it, her face was flushed and her eyes were wide and painted red lips stretched out in a bright, happy grin. She let out a giggle as she tossed her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/gifts).



> Prompt was Mistletoe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Mick keeps himself towards the back of the room, leaning against the wall and simply watching as the others dance around and drunk, generally just having a good time now that they’d stopped the invasion of aliens. Flicking his eyes around, he carefully brings up his beer and takes a small sip, grimacing at the taste of lukewarm beer on his tongue.

Pushing off the wall carefully, he kept his grip loose on his bottler and began to edge around the dancing drunk fools and started heading towards the kitchen, both to replace his ruined beer and grab more of those cupcakes before Kara and Barry finished eating them all, so Mick kept a wide birth, trying to keep everyone away from him.

 

( _He didn’t wanna give the team a reason to notice him, wanted to try and keep some of the peace that had settled over him for the night._ )

 

Keeping all his attention on making sure he didn’t bump into a member of the Legends crew, he didn’t noticed Felicity stumbling towards him until they were colliding. He reached out to steady her with his free hand, dragging her into him to stop her from tumbling over.

“Mick,” she called out happily, voice loud with just the tiniest slur to it, her face was flushed and her eyes were wide and painted red lips stretched out in a bright, happy grin. She let out a giggle as she tossed her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to her.

He freezes at the unexpected contact for a few seconds before relaxing and tentatively wrapping his free hand move securely around her waist, to ensure that the small woman won’t hurt herself when she pulls back.

“Found you,” Felicity slurs out before nuzzling her face into his chest, finally pulling back to give him an impish smile.

Blinking slowly, Mick tightened his grip on her while shuffling her more towards his side, so he could help her along towards a table he spotted just a few feet from them. As soon as they were next to it, he dropped his bottle and moved to try and peel Felicity off of him with little success.

He couldn’t help the little smile playing at his lips as he watched the young woman toss her head back and let out a tiny giggle before she suddenly stopped herself by letting out an excited gasp.

Mick’s lips tugged down and he went to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly surged up, hands gripping his shoulders tightly while she planted her lips firmly on the corner of his mouth.

She pulled back a little as a tiny, breathy laugh slipped out of her lips, “Ops,” she blinked once, then twice as her eyes focused on his mouth again, “Huh,” she murmured before pressing her lips to his once again.

It didn’t last longer than thirty seconds before she was pulling back again, face bright and smile on her lips as she sunk back down onto her unsteady feet.

Her right hand sliding down to rest against his chest while her left hand pointed up towards the ceiling, “Mistletoe,” she answered his unasked question.

Mick blinked rapidly for a few seconds before giving a jerky nodded. He slowly moved his right hand up, gently wrapping it around the side of her throat as he tilted his head down towards her, “S’okay?” he murmured as he swiped his thumb along her cheek.

He watched as her eyes fluttered, a gasp leaving her barely parted lips before she gave one firm nod of her head, “Definitely,” she murmured after a moment, when he still hadn’t closed the distance between them.

“Good,” he rumbled out with a flash of a smirk across his lips, his thumb swiping once more before he moved to close the distance between their mouths again.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Also, before anyone asks about consent and intake of alcohol, Mick did stop after the second kiss before then taking Felicity into the kitchen, getting her to drink water and eating salty snacks. After sobering them both up, I like to think he found another sober person and got them to help Felicity home safe and sound.


End file.
